Honor Bound
by RC-1197
Summary: An Imperial story centering around an Agent of the Empire with a past that the Emperor hid from her. Lies, spying, and war! Rated T for later chapters. Pls. Review . NaNoWriMo novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars. It all belongs to George Lucas.**

**All of the characters except for Emperor Palpatine are mine.**

**For Republic Commando fans, I borrowed the name Skirata, just to let you know. The characters with the name Skirata have no relationship whatsoever to Kal Skirata and his group or gang (whichever).**

* * *

><p>She never knew. Never knew her parents' love for her, the warmth of their hugs, and comforting presences. In the dark murky road she travels with her brother, they hold on to each other and acted like anchors. Their sudden appearance in the cruel and unforgiving galaxy forced the two siblings to grow up without a childhood. With no dreams, hopes, or promises.<p>

The outcome of the harsh upbringings resulted into the creation of the youngest tactician in the military, Lumi Skirata. Perhaps the finest one in the Navy, some of her colleagues might say; however, it came at a price. She felt _alone. _A void in her heart that even her brother couldn't fill.

Lumi knows that she isn't perfect. A tad bit moody on some occasions, impatient, unemotional, and a type of instructor that can make a grown man cry, she doesn't deny it and cast it off into the far reaches of her mind. What she does to make herself stronger was to take all of her flaws in consideration and strengthens it.

**First person view**

I walked around Imperial city, contemplating the elegance and stature it held. The skyscrapers nearly touched the stars above and it's grey, tall metal skeleton shadowing everything below it. Cars that worked on a repulse technology floated like a feather above. Life was still going on, with kids playing in the streets and people leisurely walking around. Sometimes, I feel jealous of them. I wished I had grown up normal like them, without a care in the world. Unfortunately, destiny had chosen a different fate for me.

My boots continued to squeak as I walked on the pavement. I felt the unmistakable tension in the people's minds as I walked by. They're staring. At _me_. My dull grey uniform felt even itchier than it originally was. Fear was clearly written on their faces. _Maybe it's the uniform_. I thought to myself_._ Right, it was the Olive-Gray double-breasted dress tunic, trousers, and black steel-capped boots that frightened them. The mere appearance of it scared them. Some people admired this but since it bore the brand of the Empire, people became wary.

My age didn't make anything better either. People my age are in school right now and worrying about things that would just fade in my way of life. Things that would make my life more complicated than it already is.

**Third person view**

Lumi was lingering by the Senate building that was currently holding one of the last fragile ties and traditions from the former Republic. The senate was in session as you could hear the distant echoes of arguing from the inside. The building itself seemed to emit a strange noise as the shape of the building was a dome, almost mushroom- shaped. It's like a massive grey speaker in its own right.

After contemplating weather to come inside or not, Lumi finally decided to risk it and meet some politicians. The entrance was so massive that you could fit a ship inside. When you see the elegance and aristocracy dedicated just to this entrance, you would want to know what was _inside _of the senate building. Massive red velvet pillars supported the long hallway. Just witnessing it made you feel like you have more power than even kings. The flooring was plush and a deep hue of the color blue. The best artists in the galaxy decorated the walls; the relaxing floral painted in gold was enough to calm a mind in turmoil. The ceiling however was damaged from the infamous Order 66 with blaster scorch marks. There were so many marks that the ceiling looks like an ominous cloud hanging over. _Since when had there been anything to _not _worry about in this government? _She mused as she walked to the Grand Convocation Chamber.


	2. Chapter 2: The Emperor Himself

**Chapter 2: The Emperor Himself **

When Lumi arrived in the Grand Convocation Chamber, two senators from different sectors were in a heated argument. Their respectable floating pods were hovering around the singular pod reserved just for the Emperor. The Emperor's pod looked like a grey spire that was the only one actually touching the ground a hundred feet below. It gives the sense like you're about to receive your sentence for a vicious crime.

The Emperor himself was present at the moment, which he rarely does. His presence usually marks an unfortunate senator turning up dead or missing the next day. People looked visibly scared at his visage. The gnarled face, melted during the botched attempt by the former Jedi Order to take him out of office, betrayed no emotions. Nothing about him seemed human or even _looked _human. Those golden flaming animal eyes were capable of filling your soul with hate with a single glance. Don't be fooled by his frail elderly appearance, that man was not as weak as he lets on. A black hood over his head made him look like a monster that little kids learned to fear. The black wooden and glossy cane he clutches is just props to hide his true power. Lumi learned to never underestimate him; she learned that the hard way.

Right now, he was showing disinterest at the small squabble of the two senators. Frankly, this 'democracy' was nothing but a show to the public that the people 'still' have a voice in this new government. But every high-ranking Imperial Officer knew otherwise. The Senate had given all of their powers, rights, and freedom to a man that will turn it to his personal chess board. To his eyes, everyone was a pawn. They had played right into his hand. Had they not, the Republic would've still existed and the galaxy would have been free. The senators are merely puppets now, bending to the Emperor's will.

_Keep thinking like that and the Emperor might accuse you of treason. _Lumi's rational mind warned. The young officer proceeded to enter a small pod to observe. The whole chamber was silent, save for the two arguers. Emperor Palpatine waved a hand at the two.

"Enough," he ordered, letting irritation creep into his voice. Silence immediately took over. Not even whispers could be heard.

"M...Milord?" One of the senators asked in fear. He was trembling, but his face remained calm.

"I have no time to dedicate my best troops to solve local problems. They are your problem," His tone taking a harsher step.

"But you must help, we are part of this government!" A senator from one of the thousands of pods that watched, said. The Emperor's yellow eyes darted to the speaking figure. The speaker was notorious in speaking out of turn and questioned every move the Emperor made. It was a miracle that he was still alive after all these years.

"Ah, senator Kel, do you wish to say something?" The Emperor coldly reacts. The senator kept to himself and shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't push too far. "If no one else has anything to say, this session is over. Meeting adjourned." Quickly, senators rushed out of the chamber and went out to the hallway. No one dared to utter a word that might anger the Emperor, until they reached the comfort of their homes. Lumi left after the majority of the senate left in haste. Pity, she didn't get a chance to talk to any of the senators. Occasionally, she passed some white armored stormtroopers patrolling the building. The minister of defense decided to station some troopers here to 'keep the peace'.

Lost in thought, Lumi wandered into the newsroom of the senate, where all news from the 'net came in. As she read the headlines for today, she began to worry. The headlines reported, "Dangerous Rebels Strike Again!" The story was about a raid over one of the construction sites that created ships for the navy, which happened to be fixing one of the young officer's ships. Apparently, they were getting bolder. Until recently, the Rebels were considered as a minor nuisance that the Empire had no time to look into. They usually made guerrilla attacks on minor planets, utilizing hit and ran tactics. Lumi raked her hair with her palm in frustration._ Great, more paper work. I bet Jayden's having a heck of a lot better day then me. _

**Somewhere in the Imperial Research Facility…**

The once white-pristine lab now lay on the tiled flooring as rubble. Most of the rubble piled in a smoldering grey heap in the middle of the lab was from the torn down ceiling above. Data stations that lined along the walls were emitting sparks in various places. It looked like a disaster. _Perfect. _Jayden smiled. After his unspoken remark, he looked down at his once white lab coat. The coat was now covered with a fine layer of soot and was holding a secret that might-no, _will-_determine Jayden's fate in the coming future.

He knew the consequences, but its not going to do him any good. His smile dissolved and a single tear appeared on the corner of his eye._ I will to do what's right. I've failed you as a brother…Forgive me. _A reassuring grip on his shoulder brought himback to the present. Jayden turned around to see a small sad smile of a blonde-haired man that had helped him create this mess. Jayden looked into his coat and grabbed a small metal cylindrical tube hidden in a secret pocket. Gripping the tube harder than he realized, he handed it to the man. The deal's done. The man looked into Jayden's brown eyes and firmly avowed, "Welcome to the Rebel Alliance, Skirata."


	3. Chapter 3: Row

**The disclaimer is posted on the first chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Row<strong>

**The Skirata's apartment. **

Jayden nervously paced in the living room in the apartment that he shared with his older sister. He changed into his civilian tunic garb after fleeing the facility. _Calm down. The more you do this, the more she'll suspect and might catch on what you're doing._ He warned himself.

Still fidgeting, he grabbed a cup of caf and proceeded to the semi-circle balcony to his right. It was welcoming the night sky as the sun was setting. The horizon was like a wave over the city-planet, the buildings themselves were shadows as the rays of light came at them from the side. It was these rare moments that Jayden didn't want to let go of as he sipped his caf. The smell of the caf was bitter and alluring, it beckoned him with a slight cinnamon flavor. He took another sip and tasted the bittersweet caffeine roll around his mouth like a calm wave. Placing the mug on the railing next to him, he leaned on the edge to think over the life-changing decision he made just prior when he came here.

After what seemed hours, he heard the turbolift at the entrance of the apartment open with a _whoosh_. Jayden jumped and accidentally knocked over his mug with his elbow. The mug tilted towards the black underworld and fell silently. All Jayden did was looking over the edge, hoping that it won't hit anyone below. _Aw kriff…that was Lumi's mug. _

Heavy boots could be heard coming closer to the balcony and them it abruptly stopped. "Jayden?" A familiar voice spoke, softer than normal. His heart caught in his throat. _What am I going to say?_ He thought. Preparing himself, he stepped into the living room once again. Before he knew it, Lumi was hugging him. He was shocked; she doesn't usually act this way. She let go of him and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Jayden uneasily asks. Her gaze felt like she knew that he's hiding something.

"I came to the Research Facility. There were reports that there was a bombing, so I got worried. When I came there, you were gone and your lab was destroyed! Thank the Force you're alright," she explained with relief and started to pace around the living room.

"Well, I was testing the canons when a huge blast destroyed the lab's ceiling. Luckily, I wasn't inside. I came to the blast site investigate and– " he was cut off as his sister held up a hand and stopped pacing.

"Wait- what? What do you mean you came to investigate? When I was talking to security they said that they didn't see you during the whole panic. They also said that the lab was sealed the moment the bomb came off," Lumi asks apprehensively. Jayden's eyes widened at his slip up. "I…uh…came around the back…" He trailed off as his face turned into a shade of red like the walls of their apartment.

"You what?" Lumi exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Jayden? How many? You could've gotten hurt or even captured!" She fumed as she scolded her brother.

To keep up his façade, Jayden provided a sly grin. "Well, I'm still here." His sister stopped pacing around the living room and turned to face her brother with an intense glare.

He didn't seem fazed by it as he continued, "Besides, you don't see me running around like a droid with no head when you head to missions."

"Because I was trained for that. It's not like your job at the Research Facility." Jayden raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lumi sighs and tries to gain some ground. "I'm not implying anything. All I'm trying to do is to knock some sense into your thick skull. You can't run around to investigate at any given time, leave it to the authorities."

Jayden scoffs. "And you expect me to stay here and wait until the 'authorities' find the plans?"

She nods her head as she turns her back to him. "Exactly."

"Do you know how long my department was working on the X-wing blueprints? There was supposed to be a prototype in a few planet rotations. It showed such promise; maybe it could've been the fastest and finest fighter in the fleet! For all I know, it could be in the hands of the Rebels." Jayden practically spat. _I think I'm getting the hang of this lying business. _He thought, as he obviously sounded angry about the 'stolen' plans. "You of all people should've understood."

He saw Lumi visibly tensed up. She turned back to him and echoed, "Understood? You expect me to understand that my brother wants to risk his life for bloody plans that can be easily _replaced_?" _Uh oh. Perhaps I've overplayed my hand. _

"Never mind what I said. Forget what I just said," he stopped as he suddenly headed towards the turbolift. "Where are you going? Jayden?" His sister asked. When he was inside of the cylindrical lift, he looks at his black haired, steel blue-eyed, and uniformed sister and utters, "To think."

After he said that, the doors closed, leaving his sister shocked and dismayed at his actions. "What's happening to you little brother?" She whispers as she walks into the adjoined simple rustic style kitchen to brew herself something warm. As she rummages through the cupboard she tries to find her favorite mug. _Stang! Where did I put it?_

Darkness quickly approached the household a moment later as the light inside winked out of existence, consuming everything in its path.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it... I would really appreciate the reviews and tell me if I should continue with this story. :D <strong>


End file.
